Afternoon Delight
by syntheticblonde
Summary: One Shot. I was mad that we didn't see their lovelife in the movie.


"Charlie! Stop that! It tickles!" Stella rolled away from her fiancée as he danced him fingertips cross her exposed mid-drift.  
>"What? Sorry... What's wrong?" Charlie's smile stretched across his face. He crawled after Stella across the carpet of their condo. The board game they were playing scattered across the carpet as Stella fled her partner.<p>

"Charlie!" Stella giggled, her breathing catching in her throat as Charlie's hands moved faster, catching her and stimulating her skin all over.

"Can I..." Charlie pinned her to the ground, and gingerly tucked a soft strand of hair behind her ear. "...help you?" His hips were directly over hers. They were still, holding her down.

"I can think if a few things I'd like you to do _to_ me..." Stella Bridger smiled coyly, and bit her lip. She took a deep breath in, making her chest expand towards Charlie's face. The electric green lace bra she wore strained against the translucent fabric of her top. She felt his warm breath graze over her cleavage and it sent a chill down her body , pushing them closer together.

"I'd like to help with whatever I can." Charlie lowered his lips to her collar bone and kissed it lightly. His slightly chapped lips scraped over her sentitive skin and Stella exhaled deeply.  
>"Charlie. " Stella's eyes closed and her hand slid through his hair. "Oh, Charlie."<p>

Croker let out a breathy chuckle and licked his lips before kissing her skin again. "You were the best decision I ever made, Stella.. I love you."  
>Charlie muzzled her neck as they entwined themselves together.<p>

A sweet smile graced her lips. "Charlie... You've been like a brother to me my whole life... I mean... My own father spent more time with you sometimes than me..." She sighed. "...and now, it's you that want to spend the rest of my life with. " Stella looped her arms around him. "I've loved you my whole life." She shook her head in almost disbelief, but her eyes were pure. They sparkled with delight, and Charlie fazed deeply into them. "I just never knew."

"I think your father meant for that to happen. He really could judge character, and he knew us both so well. " As he spoke, Charlie's hips rocked against hers, slowly at first, then increasing his speed until he stopped, as his sentence concluded.

At this point, he had grown hard, and Stella was thoroughly aroused. She sucked in a breath, gasping upon feeling Charlie press against her loins.  
>From her lips, sounds escaped, clearly informing Charlie of where she wanted him to be.<br>A slight chuckle rumbled in Charlie's chest, and vibrated through him to her, their bodies seemingly attached.  
>"I think <em>I<em> know what you how to appease you..."

Charlie leaned down and fiercely kissed down Stella's jaw line. He bit her earlobe, and Stella let out an audible moan. Her hands travelled down his body and began to fumble with his shirt, and she tugged it over his head, breaking the suction he had on her ear. When he leaned back down, he kissed the other side of her neck, sucking rhythmically.

This all happened in a matter of seconds, and Charlie hung to the end of his sentence.  
>"And what's that?" Stella said, her voice struggling to keep level with her sudden arousal.<br>"Lunch. " He propelled backward from Stella's body, standing and leaping to the kitchen.

"What?" All her limbs sprawled out around her. She lay, spread-eagle on the floor, looking at Charlie in earnest. He was shuffling around in their open concept kitchen. The counter was already filled with fresh veggies, a loaf of rye bread and a pair of chicken breasts. He avoided her eyes as she huffed and jumped to her feet.  
>"Jerk."<br>Charlie just laughed.  
>"Fine... I'm going to shop online." She went into the bedroom to the laptop.<p>

Charlie sautéed the butterfly-style chicken breasts, and over the sound of the sizzling, he heard Stella sigh. The chair in the office rolled back and he heard the laptop slap shut. Stella entered the room, with the macbookPro hugged to her chest.  
>"Lonely?"<br>"Yes." She whined. She sat at the bar in front of Charlie, opening the laptop and meeting his eyes over the top of the screen.  
>His eyes smiled as he spread a light coat of mayo over his bread and butter on Stella's.<br>Stella clacked away at the keyboard, clicking and making small cooing sounds as she found things she liked.  
>"Clothes?"<br>"_And _shoes!" Stella's enthusiasm made Charlie chuckle. He rinsed some carrot sticks, and sliced a red pepper. He organized them in an alternating pattern on a small porcelain platter.

"D'you like these?" Stella beckoned to Charlie. He leaned over the counter and examined the brown leather moccasins she had pulled up. They were a casual shoe that Stella found extremely attractive on well dressed men, and Charlie's old pair had fallen to hell.  
>"Yeah. They're a lot nicer than my last pair. "<br>"Sweet. " Stella added them to her shopping cart.

Shortly, the chicken sandwiches were finished. Charlie pulled a steel stool up to their bar and sat with Stella to eat.

They conversed casually while they ate. "We should plan our honeymoon. " Charlie suggested.  
>"Where to?" Stella snapped a carrot between her teeth.<br>"Anywhere. " Charlie shrugged, shoving the last bite of his healthy sandwich in his mouth.  
>They both chewed thoughtfully.<br>"Oh!" Stella said through a fresh bite of her sandwich. She raised a hand to her lips. " We could go to Ireland!"  
>"That's kind of random." Charlie sniffed.<br>"Well, we've both always wanted to go, so why not? I mean... We both have vacation time we could use. "  
>"That sounds cool, yah. We're going to Ireland!" He smiled and leaned in to kiss Stella, as she swallowed her bite of food.<p>

She made a small sound in protest, laughing. "No! You won't get me back that easy!"

Charlie whimpered and stole another delicious kiss, making Stella's resolve falter. She began to melt into his body, before she pulled away.  
>"Nuh-huh! You will not reel me in after that torturous trick of yours." She half heartedly swatted Charlie away.<p>

Hoping he wouldn't have to whip them out so soon, Charlie looked Stella in the eyes, and pouted.  
>"Noooooo!" Stella wailed. "Not the puppy-dog eyes!" She covered her eyes and flailed a bit. Charlie didn't yield. He wouldn't until she did.<p>

Stella peeked through her fingers, squealing when she saw her lovers eyes still watching her from underneath long lashes. Charlie blinked a couple of times, and Stella caved.  
>She rocked forward off her stool and her lips meshed with Charlie's.<p>

He chuckled between kissed. "I win."  
>Stella bit his lower lip. "Shut <em>up<em>. " She kissed into his smile.

Stella linked her arms around Charlie's neck, securing herself to him. His thick arms coiled around her hips, pinning him to her.

"Mmmm." Murdered Stella into Charlie's mouth. His tongue played tag with hers, and excited her.  
>They stumbled off the bar stools and, still suctioned together, made their way to the couch.<p>

Charlie sat down and Stella straddled his waist, their lips losing their rhythm as they position themselves.

Stella's hands slid from the back of Charlie's neck to the stiff collar of his button up. She gripped him my the fabric and kissed him intensely. She rarely let him breath and he was gasping trying to.  
>Her fingers roughly pulled open the buttons of his shirt, exposing his ripped chest. With each heave of his lungs, Charlie's muscles expanded and contracted, indulging Stella's physical desire.<p>

Charlie's hands glided over Stella's body, underneath the light mid-drift top she had on. The baby blue complimented her skin very nicely, but it matched the carpet better, which was where it ended up after Charlie tugged it over her head. Her smooth abdomen enticed Charlie's fingers and they clawed her lower back as he pulled her hips thrusting toward his own.

Stella, against her will, stood from Charlie's lap and removed her pants, flinging them to the floor, and revealing an electric green thong, matching her bra. Charlie was on his feet and stepping towards Stella the second she had the jeans over her hips. When she stood straight again, he was upon her, his warm body pressed against her practically naked one.

Stella threaded her fingers through Charlie's hair and pulled him in for a long kiss. It was a kiss that literally made sparks fly and choirs sing and made Stella weak in the knees.

Charlie slipped his hands underneath Stella's ass and lifted her up effortlessly. She looped her legs around his body and clutched him as if her life depended on it a Charlie walked into the bedroom, dropped her on her back, on the bed. He stepped back and tugged off his own bottoms, not even bothering to be sexy about it. In seconds, he was crawling naked over Stella's body, and she was shimmying out of all her left over garments.

Charlie lay himself down on top of his fiancee, and began to kiss her sensually, down her neck and breasts, taking one at a time into his mouth and making them hard with his teeth and tongue.

Stella's chest fluttered, breathing irregularily. "Screw foreplay! I need you, now!"

The desperation in her voice turned Charlie on, and he smiled at he, bring his face to hers. "Thank God!"

Wasting to time whatsoever, Charlie raised his hips and slid into her effortlessly. She laughed with relief and swivelled her hips to get him going.

Before long, Charlie was breathing heavy down Stella's neck, their bodies glistening with sweat and nail marks down Charlie's rippling back. "Holy shit!" She cried out, burying her face into his shoulder, biting down gently. He grunted quietly with each heave of his body, penetrating her needy depths. Inside her, Stella could feel her nerves standing on end. Everywhere Charlie's skin contacted hers it felt like she was on fire. Her legs were raised and Charlie drove her, the bed rocking with them.

"Mother of-!" Stella writhed beneath him as she tightened around his swelling. He was huge and she loved it. He strethced her farther as he pushed himself completely inside her. She screamed his name, begging him to continue.

Charlie's body gave him a surge of adrenealine. He thrust into Stella, fully and slowly, then he was gone. His judgement and consideration was gone. He rammed her fiercely making her whimper in longing and sex-induced pain.

For several minutes they both held out as long as they could, moaning and crying out in bursts.

"Now, Stella! NOW?" Charlie didn't know how much more he could take; it took almost everything he had to hold out.

"Go!" Stella axclaimed and threw her head back. Charlie flew. He thrusted as fast as he could, making them both moan loudly. He screamed Stella's name and convulsed inside her. She cried out as he emptied himself inside her, and they both rode out the orgasm, prolonging it by continuing a steady rhythm of thrusts.

"Holy-" Stella closed her legs; she was sore.

"Fuck." Charlie pulled her to cuddle with him in the bed, his cock still hard.

They sighed happily.


End file.
